As Information Technology (IT) groups have become more service-centric, the focus on service or business metrics has increased with one goal to be able to minimize or decrease service level violations or service performance degradations. Some IT administrators seek to isolate and solve problems that cause service performance degradation. A challenge to IT operators/administrators is that there are typically a large number of metrics being collected, some of which may reflect health or performance of a system. Typically, an administrator may set thresholds and/or establish rules in attempt to use the metrics to provide hints as to system performance degradation.